Redakai: What if Poison selves
by James S-310
Summary: A what if? One-shot. What if when Ky left to find the solution to the shadow kairu, he found somethig else instead of the Prism Kairu...something very poisonous? Please R&R (Based on a What if? comic of Spider-Man) :) *Story's better than the summary* I promise.


**Redakai: Poison selves**

Like the real tale, Ky Stax and Ekayon started a quest to find a solution to Lokar's Shadow Kairu. They were determined to find the legendary Prism Kairu, an ancient energy which power's unbelievable, believing to be the cure for the shadow kairu. The kairu warriors encountered a mysterious cave and entered its depths. Once inside, they found a Prism "guardian" creature. Ky and Ekayon knew that if they were going to find the ancient energy from the legends, they needed to defeat this creature. In the original timeline, Ky Stax transformed into Platinum Metanoid and defeated the creature, therefor obtaining the Prism Kairu and saving the world from Lokar's shadow kairu. But in this timeline, we'll see a different result of drastic changes.

When Ky transformed into Platinum Metanoid and defeated the creature. It disappeared in front of him like a wave of golden dust. Unknown to the kairu warrior, his attack was too powerful that the creature was destroyed…alongside the cure for the shadow kairu. Then Ky returned to his normal self.

-"Ekayon, you okay?" Ky asked as he helped Ekayon standing up.

-"Yeah, that was a though battle." Ekayon commented.

-"Anyway, we better keep moving. I'm sure we can find this Prism kairu." Ky said, they continued their way but they ignored a sign that was written on the walls in a foreign language, though it's meaning said:

_Only the most dangerous of creatures rest within the road ahead…_

When they kept walking for three minutes, the ground started to shake and a great rocked wall emerged from the ground and separated Ky and Ekayon.

-"Darn it! Ekayon! Ekayon can you hear me!?" Ky yelled but there was no respond from the other side.

-"Ky! Ky, are you there!?" Ekayon yelled as well, but there was no response either. They couldn't contact each other through their wrist comms since the signal in the cavern was too weak.

Ky assumed that Ekayon would try to either find him or the exit. In case he achieved the second option, Ky needed to keep looking for the possible cure so he went on his way. Unknown to him, once again. Something broke a rock that was isolated from the rest, a black goo started to emerge from it and it could move itself, then it started to crawl silently near Ky, whose X-reader started to pick up a kairu signal.

-"Huh? A kairu signal? Wait, is this it? Have I really found the Prism kairu!?" Ky said excited for it, according to his X-reader, the "kairu energy" was exactly behind him. When he turned around he didn't see anything, just a black goo on the floor. Believing to be some sort of oil, Ky ignored it for a second until he noticed movement from it, was this…it couldn't be.

Then this black goo revealed itself to be a living creature and attacked Ky on the instant…this _"creature"_ was the kairu signal that his X-reader found! Ky struggled to get free from this atrocity but it was too powerful for him. Soon, second by second, it started to trap him until it made it and turn itself into a cocoon around Ky. This creature had some sort of ability to change its time cycle, for what were only 10 minutes…it felt like 10 months for the kairu champion. This atrocity was trying to control and consume Ky's life essence. Trying to control his body.

Those _"months" _were full of battle for the young warrior. Months of struggle both physically and psychologically, for Ky Stax is a boy strong and determined. Though in this tale, it was chosen that the months of struggle should be passed for narrating the slow and gradual destruction of a boy would be devastating, the idea of narrating these events is to teach what can could happen when things would go in a different way, not to throw you into an spiral of depression, nor to portray such awful things that you won't be able to go to sleep at night. So…you just take the word from the narrator of this story: It was a long and horrible battle and finally….Ky Stax lost.

His mind and soul completely corrupted by the merge with the creature. Soon, this merge was complete…the cocoon was breaking and something hideous emerged from it.

Meanwhile, after master Boaddai had defeated the evil grandmaster Lokar in a master showdown, though when everyone though him defeated, Lokar started his machine and the pure kairu around the world started to turn into shadow kairu.

-"Whoa! What's going on!?" Boomer asked, stunned for what he was seiing.

-"Lokar is turning the kairu around the world into shadow kairu!" Boadai exclaimed.

-"What are we gonna do?" Maya asked, wanting to hear some sort of miracle on reach.

-"I…I do not know." Boaddai said, he didn't know how to stop this.

-"HA! You fools! Nothing shall stop me now!" Lokar exclaimed proclaiming his victory, his energy was too powerful that the rocks were emerging from the ground and surrounding everyone present. The skies turned dark and many lightning bolts appeared in it. But un-noticing, something was coming from behind Lokar's walls. Its silhouette had the shape of a human but with sharp claws instead of fingertips. It broke through the walls and got everyone's attention, even Lokar got shocked for what that thing was.

-"What in the name of!?" Boaddai exclaimed as the creature looked at everyone, who were looking at it with shocked expressions.

-"What is that? Some sort of creation from Lokar?" master Attoch asked shocked.

-"It is not mine!" Lokar declared. To everyone's shock, the creature started to talk.

-"No, I'm not...don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay now." The creature said but nobody understood what he just said or either recognized him, only Maya stared at it and it looked familiar, it almost looked like…then she discovered it. Her expression of shock was mix with a look of sadness and grief.

-"No...That...that voice...no...it can't be..." Maya said as tears started to fall from her eyes unwillingly.

-"...This can't be so cruel." Maya added, Boomer couldn't understand why she was crying, he looked at the creature and soon he understood why now. Its hairstyle was very familiar, the different but mostly familiar voice…

-"Ky?" Boomer whispered, trying not believe that his best friend was that hideous creature. At full view the creature was completely black itself, even its face skin. Its eyes were fully white, he had sharp fangs in his mouth. There were a few strange white symbols around his body, the big symbol on his chest was some sort of spider. There was no doubt, this creature was Ky Stax.

-"Cruel? Maya, this is a gift! An act of love and glory everlasting...what you all are watching right now is a real blessing, one that only comes once every millennia. And I have come to share that blessing with you. With all of you." Ky said as he jumped near the field and he landed in front of Maya, he extended his hand as if he was trying to touch her but she was backing away from him.

-"No! I don't want it! Take it away! Ky, this...this isn't you!" Maya exclaimed but her words were only met by a grin coming from Ky.

-"Oh...but it is me, like never before. I became far more superior to how I used to be. But if you're not able to call me Ky, then how about...Poison?" Poison said and then he popped out a snake-like tongue from his mouth and licked Maya's cheek as she was shivering.

-"Yes, Poison! I finally found a cure for the shadow kairu. And now I can share myself with you. I have that ability now, I can replicate myself within you. You'll be like me and we'll be together...just like you always wanted." Poison stated and Maya only stood there shocked and blushing, how did he knew that she had a crush on him? She never told him anything about it. Knowing that her getting her friend was back was more important that her secret, she just frowned and looked at him.

-"No, not like this...I'd rather be dead!" Maya said, confessing that she indeed felt something for Ky. But Poison looked like he didn't have a problem with that.

-"Death isn't a problem, I can do that...excuse me." Poison said when he turned around and saw Lokar with his shadow kairu. He engaged Lokar in a kairu battle, his new powers were too powerful for Lokar's shadow kairu. Poison's attacks were the same he used before as Ky Stax but with an aura darker than Lokar's. Poison defeated Lokar in less than one minute and soon, the evil grandmaster's shadow kairu started to disappear. When his enemy was beaten, Poison got his attention back to Maya.

-" As I was saying, death wouldn't be a problem...of course, you won't have your own mental process so you'd be like an empty shell that my mind's making work...but it's not that bad at all. Having a female companion without those pesky feminine impulses getting in the way." Poison said as he got his face a few inches away from Maya's. Then a sting emerged from his knuckles and stabbed Zane in his shoulder, who tried to sneak up behind Poison to attack him and avenge his master's defeat.

-"AGH! How dare you!?" Zane yelled in anger but Poison only stomped his foot against his enemy's head, making him scream in agony.

-"The flesh protected by shadow kairu is worthless against the sting that cuts through shadow kairu." Poison said smirking but then Maya stood up and had a look on her face that was a mix between sadness and anger.

-"Stop it! Get out of here!" Maya said frustrated but Poison gave her a cold look.

-"Not without you." Poison declared but Maya didn't seem to have the need to argue with him.

-"Fine." Maya said and Poison was astonished by her choice of words.

-"Huh?" Poison asked, not understanding what she was trying to say.

-"I'm tired of so many constant fights, of many years of fighting. We were supposed to stop Lokar and the abominations he created with the shadow kairu, what you claim to be as a solution for it…it's not. You're worse than that now, and I can't stand to see you like this. To know that the guy I loved has been consumed by this atrocity! So go ahead, make me like you and I'll be with you forever but know this...for doing this to me and for what you did to Ky, I'll make sure to make the rest of your life a living hell!" Maya said as tears started to fall from her face again, but her cold glare remained.

Watching the determination of Maya, Poison only smiled at her but not with any evil intention on it…but a smile of sadness. He caressed her cheek. The skies were still dark and the lightning bolts still remained. When one of those lightings appeared, Maya could've sworn she saw Ky standing in front of her, and not Poison. When the light ended…Poison was already gone. Feeling her legs going weak, she kneeled in the positon she was and let all of the grief out as she started to cry on her loneliness, the one boy she loved was gone. Boomer, Team Tiro just stood there as the sadness invaded them. Their greatest champion had become a monster…while the E-teens just stood there, some still not believing what just happened and others scared for their possible new enemy.

That was the last time Maya saw him. Though there are many reasons of why someone could assume that Poison left her alive. Perhaps a last spark of Ky Stax's love for her? Or the anger that she rejected him openly? Or because he felt she didn't deserved the gift he was offering her? No matter, Poison was a being of strong will and a monstrous determination. He still believed that Maya would be with him either willingly or unwillingly. He would never forget her as his target. Besides no one can forget the first true love…and, if you're determined enough, you could eventually get it back. One way…or another.

**THE END**


End file.
